


Rescue

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jedi Mind Tricks (Star Wars), One-Shot, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: Finn rescues Rey after her capture at the hands of Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea I had.

“Rey!” Finn shouts as he runs towards Ren’s shuttle. He had just witnessed Rey’s capture at the hands of Kylo Ren and now the shuttle was flying off world. 

Looking around in a panic, he searched for anything or a plan that would get him to save Rey. He had decided he was going to stop running and he had to save Rey, he felt responsible for dragging her into this. Rey, besides Poe was his someone he could call his friend, friends of Finn and not FN-2187 and he would do what he could to save her. 

Spotting some transports still on the ground, he devised a plan. The First Order was slow to leave Takodana and Finn would use this to his advantage. The fighting had slowed down, occasional blaster bolts fired and explosions heard around, but the First Order had slowly but surely retreated back towards their transports. 

Off in the woods he spotted a lone stormtrooper struggling with the forest grounds.  _ This is my chance _ he thinks to himself as he sneaks through the trees and inches closer towards the trooper. 

The trooper was distracted and Finn made his move, he jumped out from the behind the tree and swiftly knocked the trooper out cold with a strike to his helmet. “Sorry pal.” He begins working the armor pieces off, using his experience as a former trooper to expertly remove them with ease. “Well not really. I gotta save Rey.” He yanks off the helmet and puts it on.

The HUD shows him important details and he quickly identifies the designation number of the trooper he had just knocked out. “FN-5054? Nice meeting you, but looks like I’m 5054 for now.” 

Picking up the blaster and dusting himself off, Finn exhales. “Never thought I would be back in this but when did things ever go as planned.”

“Troopers, report to your transport ASAP. We depart in T-minus 10 minutes.” 

“Copy that.” He speaks over the comms, trying to control his breathing. Thankful for the small compass and indicator of the general direction of the transport is, he treks through and out of the forest and boards the ship. 

They landed on a star destroyer and quickly departed the transport. Over the comms of the ship he hears they’re heading for Starkiller base.  _ I just have to avoid attention and I can find Rey. _

The cells were likely his best bet, so he navigated through the numerous corridors. All Resurgent-class Star Destroyers had similar layouts and designs as to keep things simple and allow transfers of commanders and troops. To Finn it felt just like when he rescued Poe, a hint of deja vu, all from leaving the transport to navigating through to the cells. 

He was approaching the holding cells when he was stopped by a patrolling guard. “Halt. What’s your operating number, soldier?”

Cursing himself mentally, he smoothly replies. “FN-5054.”

“You’re not supposed to be here.” 

_ Damn it! Just let me pass! _

Not wanting to knock the poor trooper out for doing his job, at least not yet, Finn instinctively tried the next best thing. “You will let me pass.”

_ Wait, why did I do that?!? _

“I will let you pass.” The stormtrooper moves aside.

_ Well, that worked out well. _

Briskly, he walked pass. 

_ Okay which cell are you in Rey? _

Checking the cells, Rey was nowhere to be found and Finn grew worried until he reached another section, he felt unease. He knew in one of those rooms, Kylo Ren would interrogate prisoners and whoever he chose to. Turning the corner, he searched around to make sure it was all clear and reached the door. He faintly felt the presence of Rey inside.

_ You got this Finn. You got this. _

He punched in the code he didn’t know he had and was surprised the door opened. There was a single guard stationed there. He was unable to get a clear look at who was on the seat but he was sure it was Rey, but he couldn’t act yet, his cover would be blown and the whole ship would know he was there.

“I’m here to relieve you of your station.”

The guard doesn’t question him and instead nods and swiftly exits.

Unsure of what to do next, he stood there for while. Distracted with his own thoughts, he doesn’t hear Rey shuffle. “You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open.” A strange force hits him but he is unphased. 

_ What was that?!? _

Refocusing, he approached the seat and saw Rey. “What?”

“You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open.” She repeats, more sure of herself.

Realization hit him that she thought he was just an ordinary stormtrooper, so he quickly worked to get his helmet off.

“Rey! Rey. It’s me, Finn.”

Rey’s eyes widened as she turns to look at him. “Finn?!? What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to save you! I couldn’t just leave you like that.” He works at the restraints and was able to release Rey.

She jumps off and quickly envelops him in a hug. “Thank you, Finn. You’re the first person to come back for me.” She confesses.

He hugs her back, feeling quite proud of himself. “Anytime, but we have to get out of here and find the resistance. Wait here.” He rushes out and after the trooper who was just relieved of their duties. 

Moments later he returns with the body. “Did you kill them?!?” Rey astonishingly questions.

“What? No! I just knocked them out. Now hurry and get this armor on. It’ll make our escape easier.” He exits the cell and waits for Rey to put on the armor.

“Finn I need help!”

Finn quickly turns and enters the room again and sees Rey is just in the black thermals. “What?”

“I don’t know how these pieces work…”

“Oh…” Finn forgets that she isn’t used to putting the armor on. “I’ll help you.” 

He approaches her and grabs various armor pieces and begins work, strapping different pieces on and to Rey’s credit, she caught on quickly and was able to do the other half of of the armor.

“Okay, now just put the helmet on, it’s not the best, but it’ll work.” He picks it up and gently puts it on her. “How is it?”

“It’s good enough, now let’s get out of here.”

Finn leads the way when they’re cut off by another trooper. “FN-5054, commander was looking for you!”

“My uh.. comms were messed up.” Finn stammers.

Rey, sensing Finn’s unease, steps up and tries what she had tried with Finn back in the interrogation room. “You will return and say you could not find him.” She instinctively waves her hand in front of the trooper.

“Rey. What are you doing?!?” Finn whispers out.

“Trust me Finn.”

“I will return and say I did not find him.” The trooper replies before turning around and running off.

“Wow. Did I do that with this other guard?” Finn looks down at his hands.

“What other guard?” 

“I’ll tell you about it, we have to get out of here first.

Their escape to the hangar went rather smoothly after that. They spot numerous TIEs and Finn takes note of those not hooked down and signals towards it.

Getting in, Finn takes the backseat and tells Rey to pilot. “You’re the better pilot and I’m the better shot.” He shrugs.

Rey expertly turns on the TIE fighter and soon they were up. 

“TIE fighter 1331 you are not cleared for take off!” 

“Let’s get out of here!” 

“Working on it!” Rey punches in coordinates and they fly out of the hangar. After, she sets the TIE into hyperdrive and the two successfully escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
